Is it Love?
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: She thought that he could never love her; but could he? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Strength

**A/N: So are you guys obsessed with Soul Eater like I am? No? TOO BAD! *evil laughter* Ahem...anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**Please don't flame me. Be nice, m'kay?**

_Chapter 1: Strength_

_Five more hours_, she thought. _Five more hours and he'll be back at the apartment wondering where I am_. Maka Albarn, daughter of the fairly well known Spirit "Death Scythe" Albarn, was out training in the middle of nowhere with her friend, Death the Kid.

"No no no Maka! You're supposed to land like this after you kick. Otherwise it's--"

"Not exact and precise, I know," she said. She sighed and began to practice her kicking again. _I'll show him that I can protect him…_

Soul Eater Evans; the "cool kid," the guy with all the answers, was out shopping for Maka. It was their two year anniversary of being Meister and Weapon so he thought he'd get her something special, something nice, _something…_

"Soul~ don't buy something for that dull Maka-chan~! Buy something for me~" Blair said with a giggle. _Great, now my shopping's been interrupted. Again. How uncool,_ Soul thought. How was he supposed to be cool with this cat girl hanging onto him, asking him to buy things?

"Go away Blair," Soul mumbled. He continued to search the shops for that something that would fit Maka and show his feelings for her; the feelings that said "I respect you as my Meister" and such. After much searching and prodding for a new lingerie set by Blair, he finally found it: a sweet tennis bracelet with small emeralds and diamonds. "Perfect," he said. He walked up to the counter, purchased it, and walked out of the store. He was proud of himself, hoping that this anniversary would be different than last year's, in which he got a book thrown at him. _Ouch_, that spot in the back of his head still hurt. Soul looked at his watch; shit, he'd been shopping for four and a half hours. Maka was probably wondering where he was…she'd probably made dinner for them. And she was probably angry that he was late. Soul hurried home and threw the door open. "Maka! …Maka?" he said. "Dammit…this isn't cool…"

After practicing, Maka slowly walked home. She was tired; Kid kept yelling at her for not being 'exact and precise' but at the end she'd finally got it. "Stupid Kid…I don't even think I have time to make dinner for Soul and I," Maka said quietly. She opened the door; it was quiet. "Soul? Blair?" she asked; _where were they?_ She better not catch them together in Soul's bed again, she didn't need that after a long day of grueling practice. Suddenly the door closed behind her. Maka jumped fifteen feet in the air.

"Maka, don't do that. It's not cool, ya know?" Maka turned around to see Soul in his black pinstripe suit with his red shirt and black tie. She smiled.

"Soul! I thought you'd left with Blair or something," she said. "Are you hungry? I'm a little tired but--" Soul put his fingers to her lips, leading her into the kitchen. She was surprised; he'd made dinner tonight.

"Thought you'd be hungry after practicing with Kid today," Soul said; he pulled out a chair for her.

"Who told you I was practicing?" she asked, sitting down.

"Blair."

"Dammit…I bribed her with fish so she wouldn't tell you."

"What? Why?"

"Because this training was supposed to be a secret." Soul looked at Maka.

"And why is this a secret? I have a right to know." Maka looked down, she was embarrassed. She couldn't tell Soul that she was afraid of losing to anyone again; he'd get upset with her and say that he was supposed to protect her, not the other way around.

"Because I…I want to protect you." Soul looked at Maka.

"We've been over this…I protect you. Last time I checked, you were the Meister and I was the Weapon," Soul said.

"Well maybe I want to do the protecting this time! God Soul, you're such an idiot!" Maka said, getting up from the table and walking off to her room. She slammed the door.

"Maka! Get out of there! The food's going to get cold if you don't come out here!" Soul yelled from outside her door. He sighed; dammit, this was supposed to be a cool night, not an _un_cool night. Maka sat on her bed; why didn't Soul want her to protect him? _Typical man_, she thought. Suddenly a small box was slipped under her door.

"Is this how you're serving me tonight? Some gentleman you are…"

"Maka! Shut up and just open the box," Soul said; he sounded like he was getting angry. Maka walked over to her door and picked up the box. Upon opening it, she found a tennis bracelet. The emeralds and the diamonds shone beautifully in the moonlight coming from Maka's windows. The reflection of the diamonds hit the walls of her room, making it seem like there were diamonds all over the room. She smiled and opened the door. Soul fell over onto the floor; it seemed that he'd been sitting up against her door. He quickly got up, brushing off his suit.

"Thank you Soul. I was sure you'd forgotten what today is," she said with a small smile. Soul chuckled.

"You think I'd forget the day I met the woman who gives me so much strength?" he said, giving her a toothy grin. She laughed, blushing a bit. "If I had forgotten, that wouldn't be cool." Maka smiled, walking over to the kitchen.

"Come on let's eat! We can't let this food go to waste, right?" she said, sitting down. Soul chuckled again and walked over to the table, sitting across from Maka. He gave her his familiar toothy grin again and began to eat. Maka began to eat as well, complimenting Soul's cooking throughout the whole meal. They talked and laughed, smiling and giggling. At the end of the night when they said their goodnights and went to bed, Maka couldn't help but think of that line Soul had said earlier. _You think I'd forget the day I met the woman who gives me so much strength?_; the sentence kept resonating in her head again and again. _I give him strength?_ she thought. _No…it's him that gives me strength. It's always been that way._ But maybe something was going to change…but what would that be?


	2. Chapter 2: Resonance

**A/N: The reason I put a snippet of Hatsune Miku's "MELT" was because I was listening to the song at the time and I'm obsessed with the whole VOCALOID series so...yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: Resonance_

Maka awoke that morning feeling refreshed. However, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. Suddenly there was knocking at her door.

"Maka! Are you up?" Soul asked frantically. Maka got up, opening the door. She giggled.

"Did you lose your headband again, Sou---" she stopped. Soul was panting.

"Come on! If you're later to class, it's not gonna be cool!" he cried; he fixed his headband. Maka's eyes grew wide. She freaked, rushing to get ready. A quick breakfast and she flew out the door, heading for Shibusen. Soul grumbled. Maka wasn't known for being a fast runner. He picked her up, carrying her. Maka blushed a deep red as she bounced up and down in his arms. As they ran up the steps, Soul put her down. "I think you can make it from here," he said with a smile. They ran like hell into Stein-sensei's class.

"Late, late, late," Stein said. Black Star snickered. Soul glared at him but that just made it worse.

"Shh!" Tsubaki said in a worried voice. Patty was coloring, Liz was painting her nails, and Death the Kid was trying to rearrange his stack of books so they were perfect. Maka sighed.

"I'm sorry it's---"

"All my fault." Maka turned to look at Soul; he was taking the blame? But why? Soul looked up at Stein-sensei with a serious face. Stein smiled.

"It's all right. Go sit in your seats. But don't ever be late again or I might," he said as he fixed the screw on his skull, "have to _experiment _on you." A devilish grin spread across his face; Maka rushed to her seat with Soul in tow. She quickly sat in her seat, remembering the last time Stein had threatened to "experiment" on her. She was quickly distracted by the day's current lesson.

Soul stretched as the last bell rang. He smiled; this was going to be a good rest of his day.

…That was, if Spirit would stop bothering him. It started during lunchtime when he was eating with his friends, Maka included.

"_Maka~-cha~n!" Spirit called to his daughter. "You look so cute today!" Maka, however, just glared at him and continued to eat her omelet. Soul laughed._

"_What's so funny?" Spirit asked; he didn't like being made fun of especially when it was over Maka. "You're probably trying to put the moves on my Maka, aren't you?" Soul growled._

"_Yeah like I would ever do that…" he mumbled._

"_What?! Is she not cute enough?!" Spirit cried. He was about to continue if not for Stein standing behind him, grinning. That was enough to chase him away…_

Soul looked around. So far no signs of Spirit; he was free. He ran out the door; when he got to the front he saw Maka waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you. What took you so long, Soul?" she asked him curiously.

"I was waiting for your freak father to leave so he wouldn't hound me after school." Maka giggled. The two began to walk when Soul noticed Blair waiting for them. Soul groaned; first one idiot bothering him, now another. As they got closer, it seemed that Blair wasn't going to pounce on Soul nor was she waiting for him or Maka. "So are you waiting for Maka's father?" Soul asked her. Blair nodded, blinking her cat-like eyes a few times.

"He's coming soon so you'd better hightail it out of here, Soul~" she said with a purr. Soul frowned, walking away with Maka following behind him.

"I'm making fish tonight so be home as soon as you can, Blair!" Maka called to her; Blair smiled big and nodded. As the two students turned the corner, Soul noticed Spirit from the corner of his eye. _Phew he didn't notice us_, Soul thought. He saw Blair latch onto Spirit's arm with a playful giggle; he wanted a cute girl to do that to him as well. He looked over at Maka who was…too busy reading to even notice him. He sighed; at least he was on his way home to his bed where he could sleep in peace.

"_MELT iki ga tsumarisou / Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru…"_ the music resonated from Maka's room. Soul sighed; Maka really loved the VOCALOID songs. So much that they were played every day in the apartment. He found himself humming the songs and even downloading them to his iPod. Soul even found a few of the songs almost described their relationship to a T. He shook his head, getting up with his stomach growling; when was Maka going to cook the fish? He knocked on her door but got no answer.

"Maka, I'm coming in, okay?" he announced, opening her door. He expected to find her studying or something but instead found her laying on her bed sound asleep and wearing the bracelet he'd given her yesterday; he smiled and laughed softly. He approached her stereo and turned down the music so it wasn't so loud. Soul looked back over at Maka. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so…beautiful. And he'd never noticed before. He walked over to her bed, leaning over. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to…kiss his Meister? He shook his head to clear all thoughts of kissing her, but he just couldn't. His face inched closer and closer to Maka's.

"Uh…Soul, what are you doing?" Maka asked with an embarrassed grin on her face. Crap, she was awake.

"Nothing nothing; sorry," he said with a small laugh. _What __**was**__ I doing?_ Soul asked himself; his face felt slightly warm. He walked out of Maka's room and into the kitchen.

_What just happened?_ Maka thought. She was blushing as well. She couldn't believe that Soul was going to take advantage of her like that! At the same time…she'd been hoping that he would. A small smile appeared on her lips, then disappeared. She felt the presence of a sinister soul…Medusa perhaps? But she thought that she'd killed her, that sinister witch that had caused so much pain to Crona. Soul ran into her room.

"Did you feel that? That…evil sort of feeling?" he asked her. Maka nodded, but she was surprised. Had she and Soul resonated without knowing it? Only one person would be able to tell…


	3. Chapter 3: Soul's Crossing

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! What with my 18th**** birthday (I can now legally buy porn in all 50 states), Anime Central in Illinois, and graduation upon me I've been mega busy! …Not to mention my internet's being a bitch to me. Ah well, anyways enjoy!**

**Once again, I don't own Soul Eater. And NO~ flaming! Flaming = sad Kimiko. Reviews are welcome!**

_Chapter 3: Soul's Crossing_

All throughout dinner, that sinister feeling was present. There was no sign of Blair coming home anytime soon. Her share of food was about to go to waste. Maka decided to clear the table and put Blair's fish in the fridge. She sighed; how long was her father going to keep the lovable yet annoying cat girl in his clutches? Maka closed the fridge and walked to her room, closing the door. She suddenly saw a glint out of the corner of her eye. Still feeling that sinister feeling, she jumped a bit when she saw the shadows move. Was it Blair? Or…someone else?

"Nyaa~ Maka-chan don't be so scared," a cat-like voice said from the shadows. Maka breathed a sigh a relief.

"Blair," she said picking up the cat, "why didn't you come in through the front door?" Blair looked at Maka with her purple eyes shining and giggled.

"Well you and Soul-kun looked like you were having such a good time together, I didn't want to disturb you~" she said with a purr, resting her head on Maka's chest. Maka blushed a bit- wait, why was she blushing? It's not like they were on a date or anything, and it's not like Soul confessed his love to her, right? Right? Blair smiled and jumped out of Maka's arms, quickly transforming into a human; her large breasts bounced as she regained her balance. "I'm off to go eat that leftover fish, 'kay Maka-chan?" she said and hurried off to the kitchen. Maka sighed. She was still warm, so she figured she'd go take a shower. Heading into the bathroom, she opened the door and then closed it. First her shirt, then her skirt; she was about to take off her bra when she realized that the water was running. Then it stopped…no, it couldn't be-

"Ah~ what a nice show-" Soul stopped mid-sentence. Here he was, half-naked in front of Maka, with nothing but a towel to cover his you-know-what…he turned beet-red. He couldn't help himself…he had to look. Maka quickly covered herself.

"Soul! You…you PERVERT!" she cried loudly, running out of the bathroom and slamming the door. Soul was left to stand there, covering his face up.

"Shit…" he whispered. "So uncool…" He walked into his room, closing it quietly. He still felt that sinister presence; who could it be? It definitely wasn't Medusa…nor was it Arachne. He brushed it off. Right now, it was more important to set things straight with Maka. He put his pajamas on, then headed for Maka's room. However she wasn't there. "Eh?" he said. The water in the bathroom was back on. He walked to the bathroom, expecting it to be open. It was bolted shut. "Maka! Maka, open up! Open the damn door!" he cried.

"No way, pervert! How do I know that you won't try to do something to me like you did earlier?" she cried from the shower. It seemed that she was mad to Soul, but in the bathroom Maka had been…crying. She was upset that Soul had looked at her the way that he did. She wasn't some…some _thing_ to be looked at! She wiped her eyes, continuing her shower. Soul decided he'd wait for her in his room. Picking up his iPod, he scrolled through his music; he finally decided on some nice, quiet jazz and closed his eyes.

"Soul…? Soul? Are you sleeping?" Maka asked him. Her hair was dripping wet but she was fully clothed. Soul slowly opened his eyes to find his Meister staring down at him.

"Ah~ I must have fallen asleep. Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head. He frowned. "I thought you were mad at me?" he asked her.

"I am. But I think I can forgive you…_if_ you tell me why you were staring at me," Maka said, her eyes narrowing. "Were you getting off on seeing me almost naked?" Soul growled.

"Oh please…why would I-" he stopped himself. If he would have finished that, there would have been a repeat of earlier events and he didn't want that. "No, I wasn't getting off. Promise."

"Then why were you staring at me?" she asked him.

"Because…what guy wouldn't stare at a almost naked girl standing right in front of him after he got out of the shower?"

"That doesn't give you the right to look, Soul!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Look you. Stop making me out to be the bad guy, okay?" Maka pulled her wrist back.

"Okay, okay. Jeez Soul," she said as she rubbed her wrist. Soul was strong; she caught herself spacing out at the sight of his arms.

"Look, just go to bed and clear your mind, okay?" he said. Maka walked out of his room and into her own. She looked over at her dresser, staring at the bracelet that she'd received only a few days ago. She smiled, pulling the blankets down and laying down. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. But she couldn't…she was too scared. There **was** that report of the warlock attacking Meisters and their Weapons…would she and Soul be next? She got up, walking to Soul's room. He was still listening to his music, yet noticed as Maka entered his room. "What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Um…well I can't sleep. And I was wondering-" she stopped as Soul got up and grabbed her wrist again. He led her to the bed.

"Well, lay down. You're tired right?" he said, laying back down. Maka nodded, blushing; she looked down at her feet, playing with the hem of her pink pajama shirt. She got into bed, laying down. She faced one wall, Soul the other. She sighed and was about to roll over, when she felt someone's arm around her waist.

"S-Soul?" Maka said with her face bright red.

"I know you're scared. So just let me protect you tonight, okay? You can do all the protecting tomorrow," he said in an almost whisper. Maka rolled over to face him. He was blushing as well. Maka looked down.

"F-fine. But only for tonight," she said and buried her face in his neck, which made Soul's face turn even redder. He pulled her chin up so that they were face-to-face. "Soul…? Wh-what are y-you doing?" she asked in an embarrassed tone.

"I know you've been wanting to do this for a while now. And who knows…if I don't do it then Black Star might…" Soul whispered. He took a deep breath and slowly placed his lips on Maka's. She blushed a deep, deep red. She kissed Soul with all her might; yes, she'd been meaning to do this for a while! It was a while before they separated, speaking to each other with only their eyes. Maka looked back at Soul…she wanted just one more kiss, one more reason to be attached to him. She kissed him again, this time letting her tongue dance on his lips. She wanted entry into what seemed to be a forbidden place, and Soul let her in. He wrapped his tongue around hers, and vice versa. This continued on for a bit longer, then the two separated again. Both of the teens' faces were flushed, but they smiled and exchanged embarrassed laughs. Soul held his arms open and Maka scooted closer to him, letting his arms embrace her body. She closed her eyes, feeling so safe as he held her.

"I love…you…Soul…" she whispered and fell asleep. Soul smiled; the words that needed to come out had finally surfaced. Hopefully the feelings would as well. Soon, Soul fell asleep as well. It seemed as though things were peaceful. However, on the other side of Death City there was a plan brewing.

"Master…preparations are ready," a timid female said. Her blue eyes shivered as she spoke to the tall, brown-skinned man. The man smiled an evil smile.

"Perfect…soon Shinigami and his wretched little city will be mine…" he said with a growl.

"But Master, how are we going to get past all of those Shibusen kids? Especially Shinigami's own son…" a strong male voice rang out through the darkness. He stepped into the moonlight, revealing tattoos all over his arms and legs. His black hair fell over his face in a messy pattern.

"Do not worry, Len. Soon we shall strike…and soon, Death City will fall to its knees…" the brown-skinned man said, laughing evilly. The laugh rang throughout the city, as if to warn its inhabitants.


	4. Chapter 4: Papermoon

**A/N: Yo~! What's up everyone? Chapter 4 has finally arrived; sorry for taking so long. I have a super bad case of writer's block, so here it is! I've been thinking long and hard though, so enjoy it. I might end it in two more chapters, not too sure though. ^^**

**I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi-sensei does. ^^ R&R, please and thank you. :3**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Papermoon_

When Soul awoke that morning, Maka was still in his arms with a smile on her face. Soul laughed to himself and got up quietly so she wouldn't wake up. Thankfully Maka was a heavy sleeper so she didn't stir at all.

"Nyaa~ so how was the lover's sleepover, Soul-kun?" Blair asked as Soul closed the door. "I heard no moaning so I'm guessing you guys didn't do anything…unless Maka-chan's a quiet one." Soul blushed.

"Shut up Blair," he said. "Aren't you late for work or something? I'm pretty sure that old pervert's waiting for you at Chupa Cabra's…" Anything to get her out of the house and away from him. Sure Blair was smokin' hot but he had finally gotten Maka to tell him how she _truly_ felt; why ruin it now?

"Oh you're right, Soul-kun. 'Kay I should go now," she said. "Pum-pum-pumpkin~!" Blair changed from her cat form to her human form; she was wearing a tight-fitting purple dress with spider webs embroidered on the hem. "See ya later!" She quickly headed out the door and Soul was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He then heard the sound of a door opening.

"Morning, Soul." He smiled his signature toothy grin.

"Morning, Maka," Soul said. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Maka sighed as she stretched. Sure, she liked study hall; it gave her time to catch up on her reading. But a three hour long study hall? Something was up and she wanted to find out. Stein had been called down to Shinigami-sama's office a while back and the class was beginning to get rowdy. "Soul…Soul…" she whispered to her Weapon. Soul groaned, slightly opening his eyes; he was taking a nap after being put through all of that studying.

"Don't you think it's a little weird how Shinigami-sama called **all** of the teachers down to his office?" she asked him. Soul groaned again.

"They're probably just talking about the new curriculum or something teacher related…"

"But why now, during class? They could've done it during break or after school," she said to him. Maka then suddenly got that sinister feeling again. "Wait a minute…" She began to think, and then it dawned on her. "Aha!"

"What? What is it?" Soul asked her; Maka usually didn't say "Aha!" for no reason.

"There must be another threat to Shibusen."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I…I've been getting these weird feelings. Like there's an evil soul within the city. The same feelings I got from Medusa and Arachne." She shuddered. "I wonder if anyone else feels it…"

"If anything, Kid would know," Soul said. He jerked his head in the young Shinigami's direction, who was busy stacking his books symmetrically. Maka nodded, getting up and walking over to him.

"Kid-kun…" Maka began with a smile.

"Hold on, I'm a little busy," he said. One more tiny movement and they'd be symmetrical.

"Whoops," Maka said and bumped into Kid's books-sort of on purpose-to get his attention. Kid's heart sank deeper than the oceans.

"What did you-Maka?" Kid said like he was surprised. Maka never came to him unless she needed help with something.

"Kid-kun, did your father ever say anything about…a meeting for the teachers in his office today?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, Stein-sensei has been gone for three hours."

"So? Maybe he just had to take a giant crap or something," Black Star said as he walked up to them with the straightest face Maka had ever seen. Kid just stared at him like he was crazy. "What? It's a possibility. Right Tsubaki?" Tsubaki didn't answer, she just laughed nervously.

"Oh and one more thing…have you felt any weird presences lately in Death City, Kid-kun?" Maka asked him. Kid's eyes opened wide. He couldn't say anything, could he? About the warlock he and his partners had found one night? Kid was afraid to say anything; Maka, however took this as a sign that he hadn't felt anything weird. She smiled. "It's okay. Thanks anyways, Kid-kun."

"N-no it's not that. Just…stop by my mansion later. All of you. We need to talk about something important." Kid gathered his books, walking out of the classroom and leaving his friends in a bit of a daze. They all agreed to meet at Kid's house later to talk about whatever needed to be talked about.

"Hey hey, Kid! What's the meeting gonna be about? Symmetry?" Patty asked with her arms up in the air; for some reason she was excited.

"No, it's going to be about that warlock we three ran into a week ago." Liz shuddered.

"That guy…? Oh please Kid, can the meeting finally be about something that _isn't_ creepy?" Patty giggled.

"But creepy stuff is fun!" she said with a grin on her face. Liz shuddered again.

* * *

**Knock knock!** The sound of a small fist knocking on a large door resonated in Death the Kid's mansion foyer. "Be there in a second!" Kid yelled from his living room, still trying to fix his picture on the mantle. It just wasn't symmetrical!

"We're here!" Black Star called from the front door.

"Black Star! You can't just waltz into people's houses without them letting you in first!" Tsubaki said nervously.

"It's not like Kid cares too much," Soul said. "We're friends right?"

"That _is _true," Maka said. "But maybe we should just wait here, Soul." Patty then walked past the door, smiling.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" she said. Maka and Soul looked at each other, then followed Patty to the living room.

"Where's Liz?" Maka asked. Patty giggled and sat down on the couch.

"In her room. She doesn't want to talk about-" Kid covered her mouth.

"Shh, Patty," he said, putting his finger to his lips. Kid looked at the picture on the mantle; _now_ it was symmetrical. "All right, let's get to talking."

"About what? Symmetry?" Black Star asked in a serious tone. Kid shook his head.

"As much as I'd like that, no. I called you all here because we couldn't talk about it in school. Father's got Shibusen bugged and I didn't want to risk getting caught talking about it with all of you."

"So you did feel his presence," Maka said; her voice was barely above a whisper. Kid nodded.

"Not only did I feel his presence Maka…Patty, Liz, and I ran into him last week." Her eyes grew wide; did Kid just say that? "We didn't fight him though, just passed him on the street late one night. I was surprised he didn't attack me…maybe he didn't know I was Shinigami-sama's son." Maka nodded.

"That's possible," she said. "But why hasn't he attacked Shibusen or anything?" Kid was about to continue on when his home phone began to ring. He got up and excused himself, rushing to the foyer.

"Hello, Death the Kid speaking." His eyes suddenly got wide. "Y-yes of course. We'll be there soon." Immediately after hanging up he grabbed his jacket. Liz exited her room.

"What's going on Kid?" she asked him. Kid shook his head, silently telling her to follow him to the living room. She nodded, grabbing her hat; Liz knew what was about to happen. Soul heard them coming down the hallway.

"What's up, Kid?" he asked. Kid cleared his throat.

"My father's called us to his office at Shibusen." He paused looking at his friends. "The warlock and his henchmen have showed up." Maka's eyes grew wide.

"You serious?" Black Star cried. "Now I can show this guy who's boss!" Tsubaki face palmed, sighing. Maka nodded.

"All right," she said. "Let's go Soul." Maka got up and headed towards the door. The others following in suit. "This is going to be a long night."

**No one knew how long it was actually going to last. Outside the moon hung like it was paper, grinning with deviousness.**


End file.
